


Dogus Interruptus

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: The Sound of Magic [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Zevran finally gets some "special alone time" with his favorite Grey Warden mage. Her mabari puts a damper on things.





	Dogus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a "suggestive" scene. Hopefully, it's amusing.

His Warden wasn't much for drinking, usually. But the walk to a secluded hill and the picnic at the top had convinced her to make an exception. Zevran gave himself an imaginary pat on the back, strawberries and wine were a classic for such a situation. As they slowly nursed the wine, some sort of Orlesian red he'd "liberated" from a cellar back in Redcliffe castle, her cheeks had reddened. If her giggling and playfully feeding him by hand were to be believed, the rosy cheeks certainly weren't from shyness.

 

The distraction of berries and wine consumed, the way was cleared for other amusements. He only got to see the mischievous twinkle in her silver eyes for a fraction of a second before she pulled him close and captured his mouth with her own. Once he was given a chance to break for air, he retaliated and went for her weak spot, nibbling the crook of her neck. What little tension that had been left in her frame melted away. Sevarra laid back, lightly pulling on his belt to drag him along. They lost track of time while letting lips and tongue explore. The first few drops of cold rain caught them by surprise, snapping them out of the heat of the moment.

 

Grabbing the blanket to shelter under, the pair retreated for camp. In spite of their fleetness of foot and the blanket, they'd gotten soaked. Once they were safely out of the rain and in her tent, the mage broke into a fit of giggles. He arched a soaked brow questioningly.

 

"Poor thing, it wouldn't do for you to stay in those soaked things..." she ran a hand along his chest, smiling meaningfully.

 

"You should take those off. I bet I could find a way to help you warm up," she whispered into his ear before giving it the lightest of nips.

 

He smirked. "And how does one know that this isn't a ploy to seduce an innocent such as myself?"

 

Unfastening one of the many buckles on his chest piece, she paused and kissed his cheek. "Healer's honor, your well-being is my primary concern. Seduction would just be a fun... side benefit."

 

 

Chuckling, the couple helped each other with the many buckles hidden in their garb. A sopping wet tunic flew one way, while a breast band took flight and got caught on the ebony wood staff leaning in the corner, covering the moonstone orb at its top in such a way as to make it look like a half-lidded eye. Once liberated from her soggy attire, she wasted no time in covering his neck in kisses while her hands wandered freely.

 

 

Feeling his senses become increasingly clouded by desire, he attacked her weak point again with a soft bite and a kiss. Her hands faltered in their downward journey as she whimpered. The game was quickly relocated to the bedroll, where they briefly fought for dominance. The mage's giggling gave way to a pleased moan, conceding victory to him as she laid back. Smirking, he held both her hands captive near the pillow while drinking in the sight below him. Her skin was pale as the moon, save for several savage looking scars: One by the navel, another over the heart and the final one just below the left side of the collarbone. He gave each of the angry red marks a delicate kiss. 'Trophies from Ostagar,' she called them.

 

Claiming his prize, he crooned "Canta para mí, mi lindo pájaro," into her ear.

 

And 'sing' she did. The flow of sweet words into her ear morphed into a surprised curse several minutes later. Scowling, Zev looked over his shoulder, searching for the source of the offending coolness that had dared to touch his hindquarters. Fang sat there, panting and looking the picture of innocence. A very soaked Fang. Before either of the lovers could react, the mabari stood up and shook the rainwater from his fur.


End file.
